


[podfic] A Crash Course in European History

by dancinbutterfly, stillirise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, mention of past historical rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's summer has been bad enough without Derek Hale appearing at her door. Luckily, he doesn't seem angry and she knows where her dad keeps the wolfsbane bullets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Crash Course in European History

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crash Course in European History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780111) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



 

 

 

 

This is my first amateur podcast of a story. Unfortunately, there's many awkward pauses, mispronunciations, and background noises. So, yeah. Enjoy? It was kind of exhausting at times to make, but fun at other times. Anyways, thank you again, dancinbutterfly, for letting me create a podcast of your story. Who knows? Maybe I'll look back on it in a year or so and redo it? Well, here it is. 

 

https://voicespice.com/Player.aspx?c=p&h=EB57F7F&j=1D191

https://voicespice.com/Player.aspx?c=p&h=A7BB5A7F&j=1D0F3

https://voicespice.com/Player.aspx?c=p&h=AA1913B0&j=1D10C

https://voicespice.com/Player.aspx?c=p&h=53918534&j=1D0EB


End file.
